1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, a polymer and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Chemically amplified radiation-sensitive resin compositions form a resist pattern on a substrate by: irradiating with a radioactive ray such as deep ultraviolet light typified by KrF excimer laser or ArF excimer laser to generate an acid at a light-exposed site; and changing the rate of dissolution in a developing solution at the light-exposed site relative to the light-unexposed site by a reaction catalyzed by the acid.
When a line width is to be controlled even more precisely, for example, when design dimensions of a device are not greater than a sub-half micron level, important features required for chemically amplified resists include not only excellent resolving ability, but also capability of providing small LWR (Line Width Roughness) that is a marker of variation in line widths of the resist pattern, and capability of providing a rectangular pattern configuration. In a known technique for the purpose of controlling such fine shapes, a basic compound is added as an acid diffusion controlling agent for regulating the velocity of diffusion of the generated acid. In particular, acid diffusion controlling agents that lose acid diffusion controllability upon dissociation due to the acid have attracted attention in terms of excellent contrast between the light-exposed site and the light-unexposed site. See Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H02-27660 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-53688.